Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly, relates to a LCD display apparatus.
Description of Related Art
In the conventional technology, a method of applying a drive IC in a liquid crystal display (LCD) may include, for example, connecting a printed circuit board (PCB) having a timing controller to a LCD panel. Therein, the drive IC (e.g., gate drivers and source drivers) manufactured by using a chip on glass (COG) technology is included on the LCD panel. Accordingly, by installing a driving circuit on the LCD panel, and followed by connecting the LCD panel to the timing controller by using the PCB, advantages such as compactness and low costs may then be achieved.
Therein, a resistance of the PCB, an internal resistance of the source drivers and a driving current of the source drivers may all be the reasons why signals received by the source drivers from the timing controller are unstable to cause an abnormal display on the LCD. When the abnormal display occurs on the LCD, the conventional LCD technology is incapable of automatically detecting which one of the source drivers is causing the abnormal display. Instead, each of the source drivers must be inspected one by one in order to eliminate the abnormal display, and resulting in a great waste of labor and time costs.